A Commoner At Heart
by Extended Experience
Summary: A mysterious girl, who has only recently earned the status of Elite has come to Ouran. Who is this girl, and why is she always hanging out with that commoner boy, Haruhi? Why is she so oblivious to the twin's charms?And what does a giraffe have to do with all of this? Read to find out! Beware: The rating is subject to change!
1. Giraffes

**The answer to the giraffe question in the summary is... Drum roll please... ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, our else I would've hired a personal scribe to do this for me. Also, f I owned it, I wouldn't have to do this, now would I?**

_**? P.O.V.**  
_

_Clip, clop. Clip, clop._

The sound of my boots smacking the floor made me flinch. "S-stop!" I whisper-yell at my feet. It was my first day at the prestigious school known as Ouran, and I didn't want to draw any unwanted attention to myself. _Hm… I never thought I'd end up here…._

I hadn't always had enough money to go to a prestigious school like Ouran, but ever since my father had won the largest lottery in the world, Sum It Up, a total of three billion U. S. dollars. After that, being the smart business man he was, he invested his money into the stock market, and hit yet another jackpot. Soon, he had made a large enough fortune to be accepted amongst the elite of the world. Our lives didn't change as much as you'd think. Despite his newfound wealth and status, my father was a conservative man, who didn't believe in spending money on things like mansions. Sure, he splurged. We lived in a relatively large house, but after twenty-some years of having to squeeze an eight member family into a five-bedroom house, it's understandable for him to want some space. We also had some things that are relatively money-associated, like a hot tub, a pool, spa and gym memberships, and etcetera. It's like I said, money-associated, but not only for the rich. We didn't have servants, other than basic maintenance workers, and we drove nice cars, but not _limos_, or other unreasonably expensive luxury vehicles. We still lived like, as the rest of the elites say, _commoners,_ though I absolutely abhor that term. It's very degrading. I prefer _normal. _I should know, I _was _one up until a few months ago. Then it all changed.

**That awkward moment when you're reading this line-break, and can't stop reading because you are so intrigued by it, so you keep reading, and then you realize it says nothing important.**

_**Kaoru P.O.V.**_

Hikaru and I were sitting in our usual spots, towards the back of class, and were passing the time by doodling in our notebooks. Sensei was droning on about some boring something-or-other, it probably doesn't matter what it is, anyways. We have servants to do our bidding if we run into any trouble, so why bother?

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Pay attention!" shouts our very angry teacher. "Pay attention!"

"But we _are._" we say simultaneously.

"Oh, are you really? What'd I say, then?"

"That's easy!" says my twin. "We took notes!" We both hold up our compositions, Hikaru's reading **_NOTHING_**, and then mine saying **_IMPORTANT_**. Sensei's face flares red, as she starts to sputter, and the rest of the class erupts in laughter. Regaining her composure, sensei glares at us.

"Well, if that's so, I'll be sure to tell our two new students how little you seem to think of them." This sends us stalking to the front of the classroom, arms placed onto our teacher's shoulders.

"New students, you say?" I ask, host charm on full. The teacher nods, tomato red face bobbing.

"Why then, why don't you continue?" adds my twin. Before she can answer, though, the door timidly creaks open. There stand a stunning American-appearing girl, with long golden hair, bangs partially covering her brown-green eyes. Next to her stands a not-so-stunning commoner boy dressed in a hideous sweater and khaki's.

"Well," we grin, looking mischievously at each other. "It looks like we've got some new toys!"

**A/N: SO! Here is my new Fanfic! I fully intend to actually stick with this one, though don't be disappointed if it dies suddenly. I lose motivation quickly, but reviews help with that! And please send a review, even if it's just a simple ":)" or even a little "..." because every little character counts! And, if you see a mistake, no matter how tiny, TELL ME! This is extremely important! I'll even give you a shout-out for it! Also, anyone who reviews on this chapter through, hm, say... chapter four will get a shout out for the next chapter! After that, it will be first reviewer, and maybe others if I choose. Remember though, that'll only happen if I write, and I only write with motivation, and motivation only comes through reviews! See you guys next chapter! ;)**

**Hikaru: But you still haven't told us the new girl's name!**

**Kaoru: Yeah! What is it?**

**Tamaki: And-**

**Twins: Shut-up tono, you're not even in this chapter!**

**Tamaki: *Goes to emo corner***

**Me: Well then... Anyways, I've put a poll up on my profile for the names. If you don't see it, keep refreshing until it's there. And guests, vote in the reviews! For real this time, GOODBYE! ;)**


	2. Mysterious Commoner!

**Last time I'm ever going to do this: I MOST CERTAINLY DO ****_NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!_**

**_Chapter Two_**

**_? P.O.V._**

I was wandering the halls, unsure of which direction to go. _Who makes a school this big? There are most certainly not enough rich children to fill up this school! _I burrowed my nose deeper into the map given to me by the secretary, not really paying attention to the people I passed. I was looking so intently at the piece of paper that I didn't notice another slightly shorter, way under-dressed, and book-laden student coming my way. Apparently, neither did he. As we both smacked into each other, I heard multiple ripping noises. Not taking much notice of them, I immediately started to freak out and apologize to the other student.

"OhmygoshIamsosorry!" I shout in a rush. "Are you okay, did any of the books fall on you?! U'm sorry! I'm so so _so _sorry! Please forgive me!" When he didn't answer, my hyperactive mind automatically assumed the worst. "_Oh no I killed him!" _I shriek. The other student seems to snap out of whatever shock he was in.

"No, no, I'm fine!" he says with a charming smile waving his hands in a dismissive gesture. "I'm fine! And I umped into you, not the other way around! Are _you _okay?" Now it's my turn to wave dismissively.

"Nonsense! You were carrying big, fat, not to mention heavy as all get out textbooks! I was just making the stupid decision to run around with my nose shoved into my ma- _My map!" _I finally remember my only tool for navigation of this giant pink monstrosity. I rush over to the item in question, only to find that it's been torn to shreds by the mysterious student's book corners. "Calm down, Hiroko, it's still salvageable!" I soothe myself. As I attempt to wriggle it out from underneath the boy's mountain of textbooks, though, the insufferable thing ripped. "No! I shout, falling to my knees. "Now I'll never find my way out of these plush, demonic, and expensive tubes they call hallways!" I dramatically fall over, complete with a dark aura filled with sad violin music. The boy seems nonplussed though and shrugs his shoulders. Suddenly, a light-bulb appears above his head.

"Hey, does that mean that you're new too?"

"Yup!" I nod, already out of my slump.

"What class?" he asks.

"Class 1-A, and proud of it!" I respond.

"Really?" he exclaims, surprised. "Well, then we can find our class together!" I shoot up, and link arms with the strange boy.

"Yeah!" I cheer. "Things will be so much faster this way!" He nods in agreement.

"Two _is _better than one…" I begin to pull him down the hall sans linked arms, chanting my new chant:

"Two is better than ooone, two is better than ooone!"

**A/N: Yes, yes I know, this is short, but I'm the type of author who will update often with short chapters, because inspiration always comes to me, but only in sporadic bursts. Anyways, I lied, there is no poll. I decided on Hiroko, ****_Hiro_**** meaning prosperous/generous, and ****_ko_**** meaning child, for cliché reasons. Also, to those of you who followed and favorited, I thank you, buuuuut, **THAT IS MOST CERTAINLY _NOT _WHAT I WANTED!** Please, please ****_please _****review, or else I shall start making a hate box, and putting your guy's names in it and displaying it at the end of each chapter.**

**SHOUT-OUT TIME!**

**Yumi-chan:** Seeing as you reviewed, were the first reviewer for the chapter, were the first reviewer _ever_, AND spotted a mistake, you get... COOKIES AND WAFFLES! (::) (::) (::) (::) (#) (#) (#) (#) :D

**The mistake that Yumi-chan found was that I wrote prestigious twice, less than the acceptable difference away! I'm not gong to fix it though, it is my mark of shame, and I shall bear it proudly!**


	3. This is Bananas!

I drag the boy by the hand for another ten minutes, before I start to get really tired. So tired, in fact, that I collapse on the ground, panting.

"Wah… Mysterious boy, carry on without me. I can't continue… I'm… dying…" The boy looks at me, rubbing his arm were I'd grabbed it.

"Really? Get up, uh… what was your name again?"

"Hiroko…" I whisper from my puddle of death.

"Well, Hiroko. I'm Haruhi. And I'm telling you that you are _not _dying. And what did you call me before?!"  
"Uh… Mysterious boy?" He laughs.

"Actually, Hiroko, I'm a female." Duel mushroom clouds appear in my eyes as Haruhi blows my mind.

"A…g-girl?... But… you're so… _boyish!_ With those clothes… And that hair cut… And those glasses…"

"Oi! What's wrong with my clothes?! And my hair?! _And my glasses?! _I'm not boyish!_"_

"It's just…. You're so… Weeeellllllll…flargestred."

"What was that?"

"You're kind… flat cefrlad"

"Come again?"

"Flat chested. "

"Hiroko!" Haruhi had a look of fury on her face. "Just because you're a D-cup, doesn't give you the liberty to make fun of my chest size!" She looks down at the aforementioned area. "But yeah… I see how I could be mistaken as a guy…"

"Don't be sad Haruhi!" I reassure. "It's okay! You can always get implants!" She sputters, and her face turns pink.

"_Hiroko!" _she shrieks. I scream and run away as Haruhi chases me. We ran, covering an entire wing of the school. I spotted a pair of ginger twins. They were incredibly good looking, and I almost stopped running to flirt, but thought better of it when I heard Haruhi shout my name again.

I continued until I tripped on a banana peel. For an awesome few yards, I stayed up right, and was skating across the tiled floors on one foot like a professional ice skater. For a few seconds, I thought I was going to escape Haruhi, but then the carpet started again and the peel caught on the edge, and my momentum carried me another couple yards through the air. Unfortunately, a few yards brought me to the wall at the end of the hallway.

I slammed my head into the inch thick metal lockers that lined every inch of the wall. They had to be thick to keep crooks out of the rich people lockers, and while they did the job well, it wasn't _nearly_ as good as working as a cushion.

"Ungh..." Slowly, my vision goes dark.

**Look at this beautiful House. _̴ı̴̴̡̡̡̡͌l̡̡̡̡͌l̡*̴̡̡̡ı̴̴̡̡̡͡|̲̲̲̲͡͡͡▫̲̲̲̲͡͡͡π̲̲̲̲͡͡͡▫̲̲̲͡͡|̴̡̡̡̡̡ı̴̡̡̡͌l̡̡̡̡._ You totally want to live in it.**

When I wake up, I'm in a whole different hall, with Haruhi slumped over slightly in front of me. I groan, and rub my eyes, wincing as my head starts to pound.

"Urgh, what _happened?"_ I groan. Haruhi stirs and cracks her eyes open. For a second, she freaks out. I suppose she forgot where she was, but she quickly gets over it.

"Well, you passed out after hitting the lockers; I tried to take you to the nurse. I guess it was too much for me and I fainted too." she shrugs.

"Well, now I can walk on my own. I'm gonna head to the nurse." I sigh. "Actually Haruhi, could you come with me? I might collapse, this _hurts!_" She starts to protest about missing too much class, but I look at her imploringly. She sighs. _Huh. Haruhi's quite the sigher. _

"Yeah, I'll come with you." Lucky for us, the nurse's office was just around the corner. Convenient.

**A/N: Sooooo... I'm gonna have to make a hate box. You guys didn't review.**

**Shout Outs-**

**Ciel-Chocoholic-BakaNeko** and **DivineTrance13 ~ **I love you guys! You get to escape the hate box!

**_HATE BOX_**

**| Shotsayswhat |**

**| cruelisnightmare |**

**| Random-Girl4ever more |  
| Melody Killowatts |**

**| Doieversleep |**

**| Apocalypsebutterfly |**

**| Akemi83 |**

** I love you guys, but you're gonna be stuck there until you review at least once!**


	4. Fragile Sinks

The nurse checked me over; the acrid scent of disinfectant filled my nose. I crinkled said appendage, attempting to block it out. One of my biggest philosophies in life was to have some semblance of fun, and cleanliness _was not fun. _Have you ever heard the saying, "Don't mind the mess, my children are making memories?" Well, that's how I live my life. Without dirt, it's unnatural. At least, that was what my mom used to say, before…

Yeah.

Let's talk about something else.

"Well, you're just going to have to lie down for a while, you don't seem to have cracked anything." assures the nurse. And how would she know that? Because they have a CAT-scan. A freaking _CAT-scan. In. A. School._ Anyways!

"You might want to take an Advil, and use an icepack. Feel free to stay as long as you want, and rest on the bed! Now if you'll excuse me!" At this, the nurse left, presumably back to her office. Haruhi stared at me for a few seconds, before I swung my legs over the edge of the bed.

"Wait, Hiroko, you shouldn't stand up yet, you might-" Haruhi protests, as I proceed to fall on my green-eyed face.

"-fall." She finishes.

"Good to know," I groan. "Though I suppose an earlier warning would have been better."

"Hey!" defends Haruhi. "I thought you would know that! It's not my fault!"

"Whatever," I whine. "Just help me up!"

Sighing, she stretches down a small, petite hand to help me up. _With hands like those, _I wonder, _How did I ever mistake her for guy? _

"Thanks!" I pipe, once I'm fully upright. I lean on her shoulder for support, and tried to walk out the door.

"Wait, Hiroko, I don't think you should leave just yet! That fall was pretty hard."

"Naw!" I shake my head. "It's the first day of school, we can't miss it!" I try to pull on her again, but she stands her ground.

"Well, at least take this Advil the nurse left." She picks it up, and begins to draw a glass of water from the near-by sink. This school is so prestigious, they don't even use paper cups. They use _glass._ As if _that's _ a good idea. Like, what if someone had a seizures, and grabbed the glass, but then they had one _right then._ They would like, drop the cup, which would shatter everywhere, and then they would fall on top of it. That would be bad. Like, really, _really- _

Haruhi shuts of the faucet, pushing a little too hard and drawing me out of me out of my thoughts. In fact, she pushed so hard, she broke off the handle.

I whistle. "Daaaaamn that's a fragile sink! Haruhi, be more careful next time, okay?" I break out laughing as Haruhi begins to freak out.

"N-no! It's just that, at my old school, the faucet got stuck a lot, and-"

"Say no more, my little he-she! Let's just get out of here before the nurse gets back and sees _that." _I say suggest, gesturing towards the broken water-machine.

Haruhi blushes, and then turns toward me.

"Okay, but first you have to take the pill. I didn't break that sink for nothing!"

"Wait, Haruhi, pills make me-" Before I can finish my protest, she practically forces the tiny thing down my throat and dumps the glass into my mouth. I swallow, painfully, and finish.

"-sick." She stares at me for a second, and then shrugs.

"Oops." I sweat-drop, and follow her out of the office, grabbing a map as we go.

**A.N: Okay! Sorry I haven't updated lately, like I promised, school and life have been… extra school and life-ish, if you get what I mean. Which you probably don't. Ah well, I don't have to explain myself to you! And, I wanted to point a few things out. Even though I haven't read the manga, I know that Haruhi runs slowly. I'm saying this to point out that Hiroko cannot run either. Also, I shall give everyone a break from the hate-box, because enough people reviewed, but if by next update, my followers STILL haven't sent something, well, you get it. And review quick, because since I owe you guys another 9,500 words, I'll be writhing a lot this weekend, especially since I'll be in the car for a full 24 hours. Whelp, anyways, onwards to the shout outs!**

**~No shout outs, because no one pointed anything out, that and I'm lazy~**

**THANKS ALL OF YOU HOW ****_DID _****REVIEW THOUGH, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!**


End file.
